Noite 2 (FNaFSL)
:Você está procurando pela Noite 2 do primeiro jogo, pela Noite 2 do segundo jogo, pela Noite 2 do terceiro jogo ou pela Noite 2 do quarto jogo? Arquivo:FNAFSL_Night_2_Text.png Noite 2 é a segunda noite de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, além da primeira noite em que é possível morrer, inclusive, essa é a noite mais longa do jogo, incluindo a noite em que mais há animatrônicos ativos, sendo eles os Bidybabs, Ballora, Funtime Freddy e Circus Baby. Descrição do Trabalho Nesta noite, surge problemas nos dispositivos de choque e luz, além na I.A. do Angsty Teen, por causa disso, HandUnit deve reiniciar o sistema. Sem energia, Baby falará com o jogador e dirá que ele precisa se esconder debaixo da mesa para se proteger das Bidybabs até que a energia volte. Depois de um tempo, Baby e HandUnit irão falar para o jogador que não foi possível reiniciar o sistema e que o jogador terá que reiniciar manualmente, passando pela Galeria da Ballora, tomando cuidado para não chamar a atenção dela, e chegar à Sala dos Disjuntores, para reativar o sistema, enquanto toma conta de Funtime Freddy. Após o jogador ligar o sistema, terá que passar outra vez pela Galeria da Ballora, mas desta vez, Ballora não estará andando e o jogador poderá passar tranquilamente pela sala, até chegar no duto, concluindo a noite. Estratégia Galeria Circus Após o monólogo de Baby e entrar embaixo da mesa, o jogador deverá não fazer contato visual com as Bidybabs, colocando o mouse longe de seus olhos. Feito isso, a parte frontal começara a se mexer, e o jogador deverá agarrar a ponta, sem soltar, senão levará um jumpscare, depois deverá repetir o processo mais uma vez. Caso consiga, Baby voltará a falar e dirá para atravessar a Galeria da Ballora devagar, ao contrário do que HandUnit dirá. Galeria da Ballora Após voltar para o Módulo Primário de Controle, a passagem para a Galeria da Ballora abrirá, e o jogador deve entrar para continuar a noite. Durante a passagem, o jogador deverá correr até ouvir a música da Ballora, então deve parar. Quanto mais alto for a música, mais perto a bailarina estará e mais devagar o jogador deve andar. Caso a música esteja muito alta, é recomendado que fique parado até a música ficar mais baixa, assim, continue andando. Caso tenha feito tudo certo, chegará uma parte em que HandUnit falará consigo, numa voz bastante alta, e logo depois a silhueta de Ballora passará na frente do jogador. Durante essa parte, o jogador não pode se mover, senão levará um jumpscare da Ballora. Após essa mini cutscene, ele deve continuar fazendo a mesma coisa até chegar na próxima sala. Sala dos Disjuntores Após passar pela Galeria da Ballora, o jogador entrará na Sala dos Disjuntores, onde deverá reiniciar manualmente cada sistema da Circus Baby Aluguel e Entretenimento e impedir que Funtime Freddy chegue perto do jogador. Para isso, o jogador deve utilizar o áudio de Bonnie Puppet para afastar o animatrônico e impedir o jumpscare. Para reiniciar os sistemas, o jogador deve abrir o monitor e começar a apertar o botão "Restart" de cada sala. Uma estratégia possível é começar de cima para baixo e sempre deixar em 50% e logo depois abaixar o monitor e utilizar o áudio do fantoche. Então, o jogador deverá fazer isso até todos estarem reiniciados. Além disso, é importante clicar na mesma sala até ela estar reiniciada e o mais rápido possível, senão, a porcentagem voltará a zero. Quando todos os sistemas estiverem reiniciados, o jogador deve voltar para a Galeria da Ballora. Lá ele pode andar com calma, já que Ballora estará desativada, apesar de começar a fazer um monólogo, ela não atacará. Diálogo Arquivo: Line_2.ogg O jogador irá iniciar a noite descendo pelo Elevador durante o seu expediente enquanto HandUnit vai falando: Arquivo:Night_2-01.oga Arquivo:Night_2-02.oga Como o teclado é bugado e não há números, HandUnit vai corrigir automaticamente para Angsty Teen (Adolescente Depressivo) e a voz mudará. Arquivo:Night_2-04.oga Arquivo:AngstyTeenHandUnit.oga Após o elevador descer, a voz selecionada de HandUnit que o jogador selecionou irá falar: Arquivo:Angsty01.ogg }} Diálogo do The Immortal and The Restless Arquivo:VampSoap_Episode2_NewIntro.ogg Arquivo:VampSoap_Episode2_NewIntro.ogg }} Curiosidades *Após o jogador dar um choque na Ballora, a voz de Angsty Teen irá "pifar" e aparecerá distorcida para o jogador. HandUnit aparecerá depois dizendo que ouve um erro no sistema de voz. **O interessante é que se o jogador pegar o áudio da voz distorcida e aumentar a velocidade, Angsty Teen aparentará dizer 5 palavras em inglês para o jogador: Argumentative, Standards, Elevation, Passive e Heights. Traduzindo seria algo como Argumentativo, Padrões, Elevação, Passivo e Alturas, respectivamente. *Houve um glitch nessa noite que após o jogador completar a parte das Bidybabs, a voz de Circus Baby não aparece e o jogo "crasha", forçando o jogador a reiniciar a noite. en:Levels (FNAF:SL)#Night 2 es:2da Noche#FNaF: SL fr:Nuit 2#FNaF:SL Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Noites Categoria:Noites (FNaFSL)